plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Camo Cactus
Camo Cactus is a variant of the Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. The Camo Cactus is able to deal out very high-damaging shots but at a low fire rate and reload speed. The standard clip of the Camo Cactus is able to hold is up to five shots. This variant has improved range, allowing the player to easily snipe enemies. A player controlling the Camo Cactus can easily vanquish opponents, providing the player has good accuracy. Description As a master of disguise, she's had to learn how to blend in to a suburban atmosphere. It was far more challenging than she had originally thought. Primary weapon Its primary weapon is the Camo Shot. It has further zoom and increased damage and critical hit damage, making it the true sniper out of all other variants. It deals 33 impact damage and 66 critical damage. Before the Tactical Taco update, its power was 25% stronger. However, this was offset by its low rate of fire and small clip. Also due to its property, it is very difficult dealing with close quarter combat or Zombot Drones. Before the Tactical Taco update, the Camo shot dealt 44 damage for a normal hit and 88 damage for a critical headshot, allowing it to kill any playable Zombie (except for the All-Star) in two hits. Currently, it takes 4 hits to kill an All-Star and 2 hits for any other playable zombie. Abilities Weapon upgrades Enhanced Cactus Training Superior survival training others a faster way to load spikes. Secret Spike Stash A secret stash of ammo is useful for increasing ammo capacity. Perfect Spikes Perfect spikes obviously result in dealing more damage to Zombies. Unlocking In order to unlock this variant, the player must reach rank 10 with the Cactus class. He or she needs to do this by completing challenges with the Cactus and any of its variants. The player earns a character piece for each rank you level up starting at level 6 all the way to level 10. Strategies With This is a more extreme version of Cactus that specializes in long-range kills. The Camo Cactus can make much vanquishes from a distance and can give the player correct accuracy and aim. You can zoom in more than other variants, so you can see ahead and snipe zombies as they come. Always aim for a headshot because it deals the most damage. It only takes 2 headshots to vanquish a Foot Soldier, Scientist, and an Engineer. The All-Star takes more to be vanquished but just keep your aim for the headshot and you will eventually make vanquishes and assists. In close quarters though, Camo Cactus is even more vulnerable due to its slow rate of fire and its slow reload speed. High and elevated places with good view of the surroundings are common places for Cactuses to be found in (though this is true with all the Cactus variants). Against Be extremely careful! From a distance, the Camo Cactus can zoom in more than any of its variants and can easily vanquish you in seconds. Also, be careful not stick your head out of a safe area, as the Camo Cactus can make a quick easy vanquish from a distance. It only takes a part of a head or a body to absorb the heavy damage of the Camo Cactus so be wary of your position. The Camo Ranger could the best approach for the Camo Cactus, since they are both snipers. It also has more ammo, and better equipped in close quaters, than the Camo Cactus. Bear in mind, however, that the Camo Cactus does more damage with shots than the Camo Ranger so be careful about that. You could also use the ZPG or Stink Cloud to weaken it. The Scientist could also teleport to the Camo Cactus using his two warps and can take care of it there. The All-Star can deploy its Long Bomb if the Camo Cactus is in the range. Imp Punts are less useful against this plant since they're best at long range. Very rarely, you will see a Camo Cactus in close range. Use the Tackles or Imp Punts to weaken or vanquish it. The Engineer can use its Zombot Drone or Rocket Drone to find a Camo Cactus and cold vanquish it. Otherwise close combat with it, using any of its other abilities. Gallery CamoCactusPotatoMineGWFigure.jpg|A Camo Cactus figure with a Potato Mine figure Trivia *In the Tactical Taco DLC, the Camo Cactus' attack got weakened, dealing 25% less damage. *Camo Cactus is one of the two plants in the game to have holes in its nose. The other is Commando Pea. Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Cactus variants Category:Level 10 unlocked plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants